


Skirts

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools, Crossdressing, Drabble, Kaoru has a crisis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: An April Fool's joke has Rei in a skirt, leaving Kaoru very, very confused.





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> *wheeze* I WROTE THIS IN ONE HOUR JUST IN TIME FOR APRIL FOOLS
> 
> Inspired by that mini-event where Kaoru says he wouldn't mind giving blood if it was a cute girl who had asked him and in fact would've been happy to do so (https://twitter.com/angelsbouquet/status/980029416360181760?s=19) (wow Kaoru that's... Kinda kinky) one thought led to another which led to... this. Have fun
> 
> set after Easter live, because sometimes Easter is in March, yknow

Kaoru wasn’t planning to go for practice that day. He just so happened to be near the light music club room when he heard something interesting, and of course curiosity had gotten the better of him.

“Amazing~! You should try it like this too, for the full effect ☆” 

The voice was loud, clear, and, most notably, sounded like a lady’s. 

If Kaoru had been thinking deeper, he would’ve have recognised the catchphrase and the tone of the voice, even if the voice itself sounded different. Unfortunately, his brain stopped processing after he identified the voice as being to a female. Maybe he was feeling a bit desperate to talk to a girl, having his advances rejected by Anzu (yet again!) earlier in the day. 

The sight he saw in the club room was nothing he expected. 

Before him as the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Long, flowing hair dark as the night, deep red eyes, pale skin as white as snow, her face was done with dark, gothic makeup that complimented her features. Dressed in Yumenosaki’s female school uniform, she had a nice figure, short skirt showing off her long, toned legs. Kaoru stared, taking it all in, and was just about to go down on one knee and tell this mystery lady that he would do anything she desired of him when she spoke, breaking the spell. 

“Kaoru-kun?” 

It was a familiar voice. 

“SAKUMA-SAN??????” 

Unlike Wataru, Rei wasn’t a master of imitating female voices, not that he even tried. His natural (and clearly masculine) voice was enough to shake Kaoru out of whatever trance he was in, immediately sending him into shock. Rei, however, seemed totally unphased being seen like this. “My, my, I had expected Wanko or Adonis-kun to be the first to arrive at practice. What a surprise.” He patted his (fake??) chest. “Ah, you must be wondering about this. Hibiki-kun thought it would be interesting to turn Yumenosaki’s idol course into an all-female cohort with one male student this April Fool’s. This old man usually doesn’t have the energy for such jokes, but he came and dressed me up before I had much to say about it. I daresay he will come to your class to dress up the rest of you later.” 

“Uh” 

Kaoru was still unable to process a coherent response. Because when he looked closely, he realised that despite the makeup and outfit change Sakuma Rei didn’t look very different at all. The hair extensions were a copy of his existing waves, his facial features were still prominent beneath the makeup, and in fact they brought them out. The worst thing was that despite recognising this to be (male) unit leader, he still found these features hot. Like, “I would do anything for you” kind of hot, if not for part of him brain still screaming at him not to. It was like his “But he’s a guy!” filter had been overwritten at the spur of the moment by seeing the skirt and the chest, and now he couldn’t go back. 

“Kaoru-kun?” 

Kaoru realised he had been staring, and even worse, so had Rei. 

“Oh my, maybe I should ask Hibiki-kun if I can keep up this appearance after today, then maybe Kaoru-kun will be more motivated to attend practice.” Rei took a step closer to Kaoru, who found himself rooted to ground. “I have to say I do like what he has done with the makeup. Maybe, if I had looked like this when I had asked, Kaoru-kun would have been more willing to let me drink his blood?” 

Rei gave a sly smile, and Kaoru wanted to say that No, the vampire thing is still weird and I would’ve still been freaked out, but then he remembered telling Anzu not long ago that he would’ve given a cute girl his blood if she had asked, and realised that he could not say No with conviction. Not with Rei looking that hot, or more accurately Kaoru realising that Rei looked that hot, and especially not after thinking he would do anything for her (him?) a few minutes ago. Also, he wasn’t moving backwards instinctively now, unlike the last time Rei asked. This was bad. He had to force his legs to move. 

“U-Uh I GOTTA GO NOW” And with a sudden burst of energy he bolted out of the room, away from Rei and away from these very confused and totally-not-gay thoughts that were plaguing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh sorry for the abrupt end but I don't plan to continue this since I can't think of an appropriate way to do so, I just wanted to write Kaoru having a bi crisis haha. Hope everyone had a fun April Fool's.


End file.
